


If Music Be the Food of Love

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, M/M, Singing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wanted to hate his parents for sending him to this pineapple infesrted hellhole, he really did. But when he heard that voice it didn't seem so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Music Be the Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The boys don't belong to me sadly. Neither do the songs, just borrowed them.  
> I've beewn doing so fairly rough stuff so I thought we should go a little different.  
> Let me know what you think =)  
> Enjoy

Resting the heels of his heavy black boots on the table top, Danny Williams lounged on the bench, eyes closed, quietly seething. He hated Hawaii, he really did. It was hot, it rained, it was humid and populated by ridiculously gorgeous people. He wanted to hate his parents for sending him here, to live with his aunt for his last year, while they travelled the world. Who the Hell sends their 17 year old, Goth son to the bloody tropical paradise of Hawaii where his clothing choices made him melt? Danny kohl rimmed eyes cracked open when he heard Kono's laugh. She came swinging round the corner of the science block, chattering happily to Danny's cousin, Lena. Spotting him they headed over, arguing good naturedly.  
"Hey Danno," Lena greeted, her voice husky, a lounge singer's smoky purr. "Is that my eyeliner you're wearing?"  
"I just borrowed it," he shrugged, mesh shirt pulling tight across his chest. He loved his cousin, not just because she was the same age as him and in most of his classes, but because she shared all his interests. She listened to the same music, wore similar clothes, held the same world views. They were outcasts, along with mathlete Kono and her mad scientist cousin Chin.  
"Just like family," Kono had grinned once they were firm friends. "Ohana."  
"I have glee club in a minute, wanna tag along?" Lena asked, eyes twinkling mischieviously. Danny felt a blush heat his cheeks, dropping his feet to grip the knees of his torn jeans.  
"Sure. Then we can go home together."  
"Yeah, thats what I was suggesting," Lena sighed, rolling her eyes at Kono. Danny glared at her, blue eyes sharp.  
"Don't even start, ok?"  
"Wouldn't dream of it. Hey baby," she greeted Chin as he jogged over, dropping a kiss on his lips. "Oops, lipstick." She wiped the black smear from his lips, grinning into the boy's warm brown eyes.  
"Today's glee day right?" Chin asked. He was a genius, everyone knew he was going to get into any college he applied for, but he was terribly forgetful.  
"Yeah, we're on our way now. Come on." Slipping under his arm Lena headed for the music room, Kono and Danny trailing behind.

Steve opened his bag, pulling out all the sheet music glee club would be using. He loved being part of glee club. Sure, it put him firmly amoung the ranks of the nerds, got him tormented by the jocks, but he didn't care. He loved singing too much to worry about other people.  
"Hey good lookin'."  
Turning he found Lena striding towards him, smiling. Her eyes were painted black and red today, lips solid black. Her black hair was streaked with neon purple, piled on top of her head. She wore a black corset with red lacing and black shorts, knee high platform boots hugging her legs. He really liked her, admired her singing voice, the way she was friendly to everyone. He spotted Chin and Kono taking their usual places at the back of the room, along with a third figure. Heat crawled over Steve's face as he watched Danny slouch in one of the chairs. Blond hair, streaked with black, sapphire blue eyes rimmed by black eyeliner, strong body clad in a tight mesh top and ass hugging ripped jeans, finished off with thick soled boots.  
"Need a tissue?"  
Steve startled as the voice pulled him from his study of Danny. Lena was smiling knowingly at him, eyes kind.  
"Just ask him out. He wants you too."  
"I can barely talk to him without swallowing my tongue. How am I meant to ask him out?"  
"Do what you're good at, sing."

Danny kept his eyes on Steve from under his lashes. He watched the way his lean body flexed beneath his green polo shirt, the way his ass filled out the cargoes.  
"Just ask him out," Kono giggled, nudging him.  
"He wouldn't want me," Danny shrugged. Other members of the club filed in, sitting, chatting, waiting for Mr Fong.  
"Ok, people, settle down."  
The room fell quiet as Mr Fong walked in, smiling at his students.  
"Right who is going to first to show us how they completed the love story assignment?"  
"I'll go," Lena offered, stepping to the front of the room. Quickly speaking to the musicians, she turned back, eyes on Chin and began singing 'Halo' by Beyonce. Her voice rose and fell, mesmerisingly, weaving the melody around the hearts of everyone that heard her.  
"Excellent," Mr Fong congratulated. "Who now?"  
"Mr Fong? I'd like to go next please."  
Danny's head snapped up, eyes locking on Steve's tall frame. He saw the rosy blush on the darker skinned boy's face and leant forward, attention fully on him now.

Steve felt Danny's eyes boring into him and had to swallow the suddenly lump in his throat. When the music started, he locked his hazel eyes on the Goth boy and let his voice soar. Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' eased effortlessly from his mouth. He watched Danny's eyes widen with understanding then settle into glowing warmth. He nodded slightly, grinning at the tall boy, face promising all the things Steve wanted.


End file.
